


Sirens

by bili_bili



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: M/M, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: Yunho gets lost at sea while on a luxury cruise with his boyfriend, and soon to be fiance, Mingi, and two of their friends, Hongjoong and Seonghwa.He somehow survived the fall and is brought to an underwater cave, where he meets two male sirens, San and Wooyoung, who are an adorable couple might he add, and supposedly saved him.He vaguely remembers Hongjoong and Seonghwa telling him and the others about a couple with those names, but it doesn't click in his mind.Until they tell him their story that is, and also give him a way to get his love back, but it’s risky, and will cause both him and Mingi to have to leave their lives as humans behind.Will they take the chance to see each other again and let love win, or will they separate forever, their relationship just a distant memory in their minds as they both moved on?
Relationships: Seongjoong - Relationship, Woosan - Relationship, Yungi - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And another one, probably just as bad.  
Anyway I'll let you get to reading.

“Yunho!” Mingi shrieked, watching, helpless and frozen, as the elder plummeted from one of the lower decks of the cruise ship toward the calm ocean below.

“Mingi!” Hongjoong called, walking up to “What’s going on?” 

Mingi just shook his head, staring down as his lover’s body disappeared below the waves, Hongjoong looking down just as Yunho disappeared from their sight.

“Oh my god…” he whispered, covering his mouth with his hands, staring in shock at the still ocean surface.

“What’s wrong?” Seonghwa asked, rushing up to the two, “What happened? Where’s Yunho?”

Mingi again shook his head, and Hongjoong took a deep breath before leading Seonghwa away from Mingi to tell him.

~

“Geez, what the heck happened?” Yunho mumbled to himself, putting a hand to his head as he sat up slowly, his eyes closed “I feel like I’ve been hit by a fucking train…”

“I remember feeling like that at first.” someone said behind him, startling him because he didn’t know they were there, and he didn’t recognize their voice.

“What do you mean, ‘At...first.’” he asked opening his eyes and turned behind him to find a stranger standing behind him, “Who the fuck are you?! And Where the fuck am I?!”

“Okay, calm down.” they said, “I’m San.”

“That still doesn’t explain  _ why _ I’m here or  _ how  _ I got here, or  _ what  _ here is.”

“I can’t tell you yet. You’ll remember soon enough.”

“Okay but is Mingi safe?”

“Mingi?”

_ Okay so he either actually has no idea that Mingi is my boyfriend, or that he exists at all, or he’s faking it. _

He heard a small gasp from what he assumed was the front door and he looked over to see  _ another  _ strange man, “You have a boyfriend?! Awe!”

“Wooyoung!” San scolded, “How many times do I have to tell you, it’s  _ rude  _ to read people’s thoughts if they don’t give you permission.”

“Oh, um sorry.” the boy, Yunho assumed was Wooyoung, responded, smiling sheepishly.

_ I wonder where we are, cause I don’t know of any place in Korea where people can read minds or where they look so weird. _

“Okay that was kinda rude.” San said.

“I thought you just sai-”

“Yes I did, but it’s kinda hard when you’re practically projecting them loud enough for you to be yelling.”

“Wait, I can project my thoughts?”

Wooyoung sighed, “Everyone can, just not everyone can  _ hear  _ them, so most people don’t know how to keep their thoughts to themselves.”

“Then how come you guys can read thoughts?”

Wooyoung opened his mouth to respond, and hesitated with a warning glance from San, “We’re some of those few select people that can hear and read other’s thoughts.” he said, and San let out a small breath.

_ I wonder what they’re not telling me… _ Yunho thought narrowing his eyes slightly,  _ That glance tells me there’s something they’re not telling me. _

San and Wooyoung glanced at each other but said nothing more.

~

“And you’re sure he just  _ fell _ ?” the detective asked.

Mingi whipped his head up and looked pointedly at the detective, “Are you trying to ask if I  _ pushed  _ my boyfriend off the ship?!”

The detective sighed heavily, “It’s a  _ possibility,  _ and I have to ask about it, because we’ve had many incidents where the witnesses are lying.”

“Well  _ I  _ wouldn’t be lying about  _ my _ boyfriend, I’m not that type of person. I told you, we were outside talking, and he asked me to go get Hongjoong and Seonghwa hyungs, then I walk back out with them not far behind me and he’s  _ gone _ , I don’t see him  _ anywhere _ . I hear someone shriek and I look over the edge as he’s falling, getting Hongjoong’s attention with my yelling. I don’t know if someone plushed him, or if he jumped, but it  _ wasn’t _ my fault.”

The detective nodded, “As you’ve said,  _ many _ times. Thank you, that’s all I’ll be needing from you, could you send in… Seonghwa?”

Mingi nodded and stood, then walked from the room, a few heads turning toward him as he exited, he nodded at Seonghwa, “Your turn.” he mumbled.

“God what happened?” Hongjoong asked, “You look  _ wrecked _ .”

“Of course I do! My boyfriend fell off a fucking cruise ship! You think I’d look  _ okay _ ?!”

“Of course not! But you look worse than you did when you went in to talk to him.”

Mingi sighed heavily, “It’s probably nothing, don‘t worry about it.”

Hongjoong huffed and turned in his seat, “If it was nothing you wouldn’t be worried about it.” he said, “Now, what is it?”


	2. Prince?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I had a chapter written for this, and I have for a while, I thought I posted it lmao.

Yunho woke up from his nap to find San and Wooyoung speaking in hushed tones about something in the corner, he stayed silent and listened to what seemed the end of their conversation, “What if they come knocking at our door again? Next time they might have an angry mob.” San said, gesturing to the door, “You know how they feel about having full humans in the city, or the kingdom  _ at all _ ! You remember what happened when we brought Hongjoong!”

“Yeah, I know, but it’s not like we could let him  _ drown _ !” Wooyoung responded.

“And I’m  _ not _ saying we should’ve. I’m just saying we could’ve brought him somewhere safer, or just laid him on a beach somewhere.”

“There are a million things wrong with what you just said. You  _ know  _ how dangerous it is for sirens to go so close to the shore! Even if there seems to be no one around. Plus, you know what hapens when human’s get touched by sirens and are taken out of water.”

San sighed, “Yeah I know.” shuddering as he glanced over at Yunho, who quickly closed his eyes, but he wasn’t quick enough, “Yunho. You’re awake!”

_ Shit, did he know I was listening? Well he does now you dumb ass, good job. _

“Oh, good morning Yunho.”

“Good morning.” Yunho mumbled back.

“How’d you sleep?” San asked.

“I slept pretty good.”

Wooyoung and San glanced at each other, then Yunho asked, “What were you guys talking about?”

“Oh… nothing.” Wooyoung said, sharing yet another look with San.

“Sure sounded like something to me. Someone knocking on your door again, and something about Hongjoong hyung, and sirens.”

San looked was looking at Yunho with a weird expression, while Wooyoung came closer to the boy, “We’re not supposed to tell you, so you can’t tell anyone what we tell you, okay?”

~*~

Mingi sighed as he pushed open his apartment door, shortly after returning from his visit with the police, he’d managed to convince Hongjoong and Seonghwa to let him be alone for a little while, because that’s really all he wanted.

He knew that the two really just wanted to help, but he really just needed some time alone to think, to contemplate what happened.

_ Is there a possibility that Yunho was still alive, yes, or else there wouldn’t be a search and rescue team out on the ocean right now looking for any sign of him.  _ Mingi told himself, staring at the wall.

_ Could he be dead, also a possibility, he could’ve died when he hit the water, or gotten knocked out and drowned, or attacked by some type of ocean creatures, or…  _ Mingi shuddered as he kept coming up with scenarios as how Yunho could’ve died, if he even was dead.

He pulled out his phone and decided to go onto facebook, where the first thing he saw was of Yunho, he sighed heavily as he threw his phone across the room, not wanting to look at it anymore.

He started spacing out, and jumped when his phone ring pierced the silence of his apartment, he stood up off the couch and retrieved his phone, finding a call from Hongjoong.

He picked up and placed the phone at his ear, “Hi Hongjoong hyung.”

~

Yunho sat staring at the two sirens in front of him, blinking slowly, trying to fathom what they had just told him, and after a few minutes, he turned to Wooyoung, “You mean to tell me that Seonghwa hyung is a prince?!”

“Yes and no?” San responded, “He was until he decided to leave the kingdom.”

“But he was born as a prince?”

Wooyoung nodded, and Yunho continued, “San is a half siren, who basically almost died, and was saved by Seonghwa, and then you two met and fell in love?”

San nodded, and again, Yunho continued, “And Hongjoong hyung tried to drown himself, but saved by San and brought back to Seonghwa who basically abandoned the kingdom for his best friend?”

He was again answered with nods from both the sirens, and Yunho continued to stare at them, “How can I get back to Mingi?” he asked after a few minutes, and the other two looked at each other.

“That’s the thing.” San said, “ _ You  _ kinda… can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go love yourself.... <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update for like two months, I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter how I wanted it, and rewrote it like 10 times and I still think it's shit, but hope you liked it.

Mingi sat in the middle of the living room, staring incredulously at the two older males sitting on his couch, “So you’re telling me that  _ you _ want  _ me _ to go out on the  _ ocean  _ where my  _ boyfriend _ went  _ missing _ ?”

Seonghwa and Hongjoong looked at eachother then back to Mingi and nodded, “We have something we need to show you.”

Mingi slowly blinked his eyes, “You’ve said that, but does it have to be the  _ ocean _ ?”

“Yes.” Hongjoong said.

“Then I’m  _ not _ going. Sorry guys.” Mingi responded, standing up.

“We’re not giving you a choice, Mingi.” Seonghwa said, grabbing his wrist, “We have to show you this, so you’re coming, no argument.”

“But-”

“No. Argument.”

“Urgh, fine.”

~

“W-what?” Yunho stuttered, confused, “But y-you said-”

“They’re both sirens. Yunho.”

Yunho continued to stare at them, “So  _ I  _ can’t leave?”

San nodded, “Once you leave the water, you’ll die.”

“Why?”

“A sirens touch is toxic to a human once they are out of water.” Wooyoung stated, “Sorry bud.”

Yunho slumped down and sighed, “So, is there anyway I could see him again?” he asked, staring at his hands.

Wooyoung and San looked at each other, “Only if he comes here, to you.”

Yunho sighed again, beginning to fiddle with his fingers, his heart sinking, “So basically, I won’t see him again. Cause knowing Mingi, he’d be scared to even go within  _ sight _ of the beach now, let alone  _ actually  _ out on the ocean.”

“Don’t give up hope buddy.” Wooyoung said reassuringly, coming closer to the older boy and placing a hand on his shoulder, “You how Seonghwa and Hongjoong can be when they’re determined.”

Yunho chuckled sadly, “Yeah. Will I see them again?”

San shrugged, “Who knows. They’re allowed back anytime, they just have to show up.”

“Have they ever come back?” Yunho questioned hopefully.

“Once or twice.”

~

*

Mingi stood wide eyed in the middle of the small boat that the older two had basically forced him onto, “Remind me again why I  _ had  _ to come?” he asked shakily.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes, “You’ll  _ see _ !”

“Make it fast please?”

“We’re going as fast as we can without killing ourselves!” Hongjoong almost shouted, “So please, please, try to calm down.”

Mingi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, it didn’t really work though.

He heard some whispering between Hongjoong and Seonghwa, so he moved slightly closer so he could hear, “Are we really doing this?”

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

“Couldn’t we get in trouble?”

Hongjoong quietly snorted, “By who? Your parents? They still treat you like their most prized possession.”

Seonghwa sighed and leaned back, his voice returning to normal, “Yeah, I guess they do.”

“Is something wrong?” Mingi asked, opening his eyes again.

“Nope, just peachy.” Seonghwa said, giving him a half smile.

Mingi looked at him skeptically but still said nothing, and neither did the other two, so they were all silent for a few minutes, until Hongjoong stopped the boat.

“Okay.” he said, turning to face the other two, “You ready?”

Seonghwa gave a quick nod, and Mingi nodded hesitantly, “I-I still don’t know what I’m agreeing to.”

“Welp, you’re about to find out.” Seonghwa said, “Close your eyes please?”

Mingi did as he asked and closed his eyes, they shot open when he heard two splashes into the water.

He looked over the edge in alarm, to find Hongjoong and Seonghwa just sitting there, in the water calmly, relieved looks on their faces.

“What are you guys doing?” he asked.

“Enjoying the water, come join us.” Hongjoong said.

Mingi shook his head, “I don’t want to.” he said.

Seonghwa sighed, “Again, we’re not giving you a choice, Mingi.”

Again, Mingi shook his head, “No.”

“I didn’t really want to do this…” Seonghwa mumbled, shaking his head.

The next thing Mingi knew, he was floating in the air, above the water the boat just barely out of his reach.

He screamed, really loudly, “What are you doing?! GUYS?! This isn’t funny! Please put me down!”

Seonghwa snickered, “Okay.” Mingi immediately fell into the water, shrieking as soon as the wet substance hit his skin.

He made a move to go back to the boat, but it suddenly moved quite far out of his reach, he sighed, his eyes wide as he slightly shook, he looked at the two older males in defeat, “Fine. What did you guys want to show me?”

Hongjoong and Seonghwa looked at each other and smiled, then both reached out and took one of Mingi’s hands in their’s, “This.” they said, diving below the surface.

~

“Humans!” someone screamed outside, and Wooyoung and San turned to each other with wide eyes, “Humans have crossed the barrier!”

“We’ll be back, okay Yunho.” San said, not giving him any chance to respond before the two sirens rushed from the house.

Yunho stared dumbfounded at the door for a few minutes, shouts of fear and seriousness, turned to those of joy and surprise.

Suddenly, Wooyoung busted through the door again, this time, a wide smile on his face, “Seonghwa and Hongjoong came for a visit, and they brought someone along with them.”

Yunho’s face lit up, “Really?!” he exclaimed, shooting up and glancing out the door to find San leading Seonghwa and Hongjoong toward the house, a taller figure hiding behind them, trying to hide from the judging stares that were probably making them uncomfortable.

“Yunho!” San called, spotting the other in the doorway, “Come on out!”

The taller figure’s head shot up at his name, and he peeked around Seonghwa’s shoulder, locking eyes with Yunho, both their eyes went wide, and huge smiles broke out on their faces.

~ 

*

Mingi sat up clutching his head, “That was one weird ass dream.” he said to himself, rubbing his temples, “Especially when I dreamed like I was Yunho.” 

He shook his head and stood up, making his way down the stairs to the kitchen, where he found Seonghwa and Hongjoong conversing about something in low voices.

“Why are we whispering, he’s asleep. “ Seonghwa asked, still whispering.

“Cause he could wake up at any moment.” Hongjoong responded, also whispering, “Anyway, back to our original topic, do you think he’ll remember?”

“I don’t know.” Mingi walked closer to them.

“If he does, do you think he’ll want to decide?”

“Decide what?” Mingi whispered trying to trick them into telling him.

“If you want to stay here or- wait.” Seonghwa whispered, “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

Hongjoong facepalmed and sighed, “Yeah, not yet you dumbass. We still needed to go talk to your parents.”

“So it wasn’t a dream.” Mingi wondered out loud.

“What?” Hongjoong asked.

“I woke up with a headache, having this weird thing that I thought was a dream fresh in my memory. I guess it wasn’t a dream though.”

“You did remember.” Seonghwa said, “This means we all have to go back to my parents now, you have to go back and stay there, in case you accidentally blurt it.”

“What do you mean your parents?” Mingi asked.

“The king and queen of the kingdom.”

“You mean to tell me you’re a prince?!”

Seonghwa nodded, “Now we have to go, like as soon as possible, so you might wanna get ready.”

“Um, what do I need to get ready with?”

“You don’t need to bring anything, just go take a shower and relax a bit, going back is gonna tire you out  _ a lot _ it always does to humans.”

Mingi sat in silence for a minute, “So if you both aren’t human, then, what are you?”

Seonghwa and Hongjoong looked at each other, then Hongjoong spoke up, “I’m half human half siren, and Seonghwa’s a full siren, but decided to come and live with me, here on land.”

“How did you guys meet in the first place? Was it like you told me?”

“Mostly, except it wasn’t in a hospital, it was in the kingdom, San and Wooyoung saved me and brought me to the palace.”

“Oh, how the fuck am I so calm about this?” Mingi asked himself out loud, “I literally was just told my two best friends aren’t human and I’m just like ‘oh cool’.”

Hongjoong shrugged, “You’re reaction could’ve been a lot worse, this is probably the best way you could’ve reacted.”

“I guess, well, imma go ‘get ready’ as you called it.” Mingi said turning around and starting toward the stairs.

“Okay, we’ll be waiting here for whenever you’re ready to go.” Seonghwa called after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO sorry to anyone that was waiting for an update, I've been unable to get to my account until now, so here's the last chapter for you while I still can.

Mingi appeared from his bedroom and made his way to the living room where Hongjoong and Seonghwa were waiting for him to make come to them.  
When he sat down, they turned to him and Seonghwa smiled, “You ready? Or do you wanna wait a little longer before we go?”  
Mingi took a deep breath, “I’m ready.” he said and nodded.  
Hongjoong smiled and Seonghwa nodded and stood, “Let’s go then.” he said, watching as Mingi stood up and smiled at them.  
“Okay.” he said, sighing You’ll be fine. It’s not gonna hurt you. You’ve been there before.  
Seonghwa noticed the nervous look on his face and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Are you sure you wanna do this?” he asked, “Cause we don’t have to even if you’re 100% sure.”  
Mingi nodded somewhat hesitantly, Seonghwa sighed, “You’re 100% sure? Cause once we go back down there, there’s no going back.”  
I don’t have anyone else up here except for Hwa and Joong, and they can come visit anytime, so I might as well. Cause if I don’t I’ll never see Yunho again, and that thought was a lot easier to handle when I didn’t know for sure if he was alive or not.  
Mingi nodded again after a moment of thought, “I’m sure, I want to go.”  
“Okay, let’s go then.” Hongjoong said, walking out the door the other two close behind.

~

“What if he chooses not to come back?” Yunho asked, chewing his lip, “What if that’s the last time I see him? What if he doesn't even remember it?”  
“Yunho.” San said, “Calm down, everything’ll be fine, I promise.”  
“But you don’t know that!”  
“I’ve got a feeling he’ll remember.” Wooyoung said.  
“That’s just a feeling.”  
Wooyoung shook his head, “I’m never wrong when it comes to these things.” he countered, “Trust me, okay Yunho?”  
Yunho sighed, “Fine. I’ll try to calm down, but if he doesn't show up I’m blaming y’all.”  
“Why, we have absolutely no part in whether he stays away or comes back.” San said back teasingly.  
“I know.” Yunho said back just as teasingly, “But if he doesn’t you’ll have given me false hope, so , I’ll blame you.”  
“They’re back!” someone shouted from outside and Wooyoung and San basically shot out the door to check.  
“Yep, they really are.” Wooyoung said coming back in with a smile on his face, “Now we have to go to the palace with everyone else.”  
“O-okay.” I’ve never been to the palace, or seen the palace, or any palace for that matter. Is it scary? Should I be scared?  
San smiled, and giggled softly at Yunho’s comments, “You’re getting better at controlling what thoughts you project.” he said, opening the door and stepping outside, the other two following, “I could only pick up part of that. Good job.”  
“Thank you. I didn’t really know I was making progress.” Yunho responded.  
Wooyoung chuckled, “Well you are so that’s good.”  
They were silent the rest of the way to the palace, but as soon as Yunho could get a full view of it, he stopped dead in his tracks, Oh my God it’s beautiful…  
San, Wooyoung, and a couple others around them chuckled, “It really is.” someone said from behind them, “I’m Yeosang, by the way.”   
“Yeosang!” Wooyoung said excitedly, “I haven’t seen you in a while!”  
“Hey Wooyoung!” Yeosang responded, “I just haven’t been out much lately.”  
“As long as you’re doing okay buddy. Anyway, you haven’t met Yunho yet.”  
Yeosang shook his head, “Of course I haven’t, he’s been stuck in your house since he got here. You should let him go out with you guys, or alone every once in a while.”  
San sighed and butted into the conversation, “Well, we were kinda worried about how he’d be treated, considering he is human.”  
“Fair point, fair point.”  
“San! Wooyoung! Yunho!” Hongjoong called out to them, and they all turned toward him, “Come over here!”  
“See ya later Yeosang.” Wooyoung said waving as the three of them headed toward where Hongjoong was standing.  
“I’m guessing since you’re back he decided to-” Yunho started, but was cut off by Hongjoong.  
“He decided to come back.” Seonghwa stated, coming up to them, Mingi very close behind, so close that when Seonghwa stopped he ran into him, and being the clumsy person he is, fell over.  
A few seconds later Mingi stood on his feet again and he turned to Yunho and smiled brightly, opening his arms for a quick embrace, which Yunho gladly took, “Oh my God I’ve missed you.” Yunho said quietly.  
“And I thought I’d never see you again!” Mingi said frustratedly, “Please don’t scare me like that again.”  
Yunho, along with the other four listening, laughed quietly, then Yunho said, “I won't, don’t worry.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
{FIN}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone that read this book, I love you guys. Thank you for the support during this book, please go read my others if you would like (for most of them, probably go read on Wattpad (if you have it) if you would like to have regular updates (more often than once or twice every few months).  
Again, thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> huhu, another fic on it's way. I really need to work on some oneshots...  
Anyway, leave kudos if you want to see more from me!


End file.
